From Beauxbatons, I Rise
by Puzzle Me This
Summary: Lily had learnt truths about the upcoming future, placing her daughters name onto the Beauxbatons scroll for her schooling. Alena's 6th year starts as she has been placed onto a exchange program. European Magical schools have been offered this placement for the best students to learn different things. The shock of Alena being so different affects Snape, who ends up drunk. FemHarry
1. Chapter 1

_**Warning/ Disclaimer: Not Beta'd. also I do not own Harry Potter, only if I did a freaky Friday thing with Joanne Rowling.**_

* * *

_Walk this world alone_  
_ Try to stay on my feet_  
_ Sometimes crawl, fall but I stand up_  
_'Cause I'm afraid to sleep**  
Skillet ~ Looking for Angels**_

* * *

**Chapter One: Six Years too Late**

The platform of 9¾ was once again busy with Hogwarts students, saying their goodbyes and meeting friends once again. The noise was loud and unruly for the six Beauxbatons girls who stood in a straight line identically, getting strange looks and gossiped about. They looked at one another, finally looking at the Head Prefect for what to do next.

Alena Potter scanned the crowds with her head held high, eyebrow raising at the other girls as she smiled softly. "Well this is different. I wasn't expecting a train to take us to our school for the year." Alena chuckled, looking around curiously.

"So it is true then. Our Headmistress didn't tell you anything about the exchange?" The girl said from the end of the line, her French accent evident. She was nervously twisting her brown hair.

"Of course she did Constance, but many things she wanted us to find out for ourselves. That is the most logical answer I can think of at the moment. Don't you think that the Hogwarts students who have been selected to exchange to Beauxbatons for the year are in the same current situation?" She asked, ignoring the curious eyes walking past them.

"Well, I think one would be amused to find oneself in front of a flying carriage, only to enter onto a huge carriage with compartments like this train. If I have any scum come up to me and drool on my silk uniform, I have no option but to tell mummy." Zara, the girl next to Alena said, Looking down on the passing curious students.

"Now now Zara, please keep you snobby thoughts to yourself this year. If your cousin... Draco is it? Yes, Draco is anything like you, Merlin help me! Don't forget Zara Malfoy that you on the pathway of expulsion with your behaviour and attitude. Madam Maxine has already warned you if you step out of line just once, you will fear her wrath and be shipped away before you can even say graduation. So, that means no bloody duelling with other students who get on your nerves." Alena warned, turning to face the group, followed by Lisette, the second Prefect.

"Don't forget girls that you have been warned also. We have been selected to represent our school, even if our mothers had to beg to get on this special program." Lisette eyed Zara, who was now looking at her long platinum blonde hair, ignoring the bitchy comment, sneering at the floor.

"As we have been told, this is one of the best opportunities for references after Newt's for a job and also for the different use of academic skills. It is also a change of skills and culture for us. Most of all we are here to show Hogwarts what we've got!" The train whistled, signalling them to board. They all both picked up their extra luggage, each Beauxbatons students following Alena onto the train, getting the empty apartment at the front of the long locomotive.

They entered their compartment, putting their luggage on the shelves above the seats. Alena shut the door, walking over to the free space next to the window.

"Their very loud and mischievous, these Hogwarts students. A lot of them too... What if they don't like us?" A small voice from next to Alena said, the girls amber eyes looking at everything quickly.

"Do not worry Emily, I'm sure we will all make friends easily at this school. You and Kendall will enjoy your forth year, I swear you both will, enjoy your last year of freedom before you enter the icy depths of Owl level overload." Alena said softly, tucking a strand of hair behind the younger girls ear. Alena had a soft spot for the forth year, seeing as she had found the girl badly bleeding at the edge of the enchanted forest near the castle of Beaux. The girl was attacked by a roaming werewolf.

Alena was shaken out of her thoughts as the carriage shook, the train moving. Parents and families waved from the platform to their children as they disappeared into the distance, Kings Cross becoming smaller.

"Do you think Hogwarts have done the same by sending two forth years and four sixth years on the exchange?" Constance asked, pulling down the blinds on the door and windows to stop students looking in.

"Your asking a lot of questions today Constance, worthy of a..." Alena was cut, the door opening to reveal a busy haired girl, with a black and blue robe on.

"Worthy of a Ravenclaw." She squeaked out, holding onto two books. Alena raised her eyebrow, crossing her legs.

"What is a Ravenclaw?" Kendall asked the girl in the door way who was watching them all closely with her wide knowledgeable brown eyes.

"Ravenclaw is one of the four houses of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and founded by Rowena Ravenclaw. Members of my house are characterised by their wit, learning, and wisdom." The busy haired girl said, like she had learnt the lines by heart

"Hence the books then?" Alena questioned, a smirk forming her lips. The Ravenclaw girl nodded and smiled.

"I'm Hermione Granger, sixth year Prefect of Ravenclaw House and you are?" She held her hand out, the other Beauxbaton girls looking at Alena.

"Alena Potter, Head Prefect of Prideux House." Alena stood, shaking the girls hand.

"Your Alena Potter, The-Girl-Who-Lived?" The girl squeaked out, Alena sitting back down and looking at the girl who obviously knew who she was.

"You must be one of her fan club then?" Zara sarcasticly said, checking herself out with her compact mirror.

"What? No! I was just doing a bit of light reading when I was a first year. You see Alena Potter was meant to be coming to Hogwarts the same year as me." Hermione said in defence, tightening her hold on her books.

"Its fine Hermione, ignore Zara Malfoy here. She can be very bitchy." Alena shot Malfoy a look, Zara snorting at her and also knowing the girl was going to say something rude to her.

Don't push your luck.

Hermione's eyes widened, looking at the platinum blonde girl in curiosity. She was suddenly pushed out of the way, falling to the floor with a thud.

"Out of the way _Mudblood." _Draco Malfoy hissed, his cronies laughing from behind him. Zara snapped her compact mirror shut, her grey eyes snapping to the door way, her stone cold face melting into a small smile. Alena stood up, quickly helping the Ravenclaw girl up, and taking her to sit down next to Emily. The compartment is getting to crowded for her liking.

"Cousin, how lovely it is to see you again." Zara smiled, swishing her hair from her face. Alena snorted.

"Zara, father told me you would be at Hogwarts this year. Its a pleasure to have another family member within the school." Alena glared at the boy, even the way he talked was like his cousin. Emily made room for her to sit. Alena smiled and sat, but her attention was at the Malfoy's likeness. The boy turned to face her, grey eyes looking her up and down.

"So you must be the famous Potter then? I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He held out his hand, his grey eyes holding hers.

No Shit Sherlock.

"So you must be obviously her cousin. It's lovely to make _your_ acquaintance Draco Malfoy," Alena faked her smile, shaking his hand quickly, but firmly. "But please in my presence do not_ ever _say that fowl word again. Now please leave the compartment, we have travelled a long distance this morning and need rest. We will no doubt see one another again tonight at the opening feast." Alena nodded, her hand gesturing to the door. Draco sneered at her, turning around to the door.

"Crab, Goyle. Go back to our compartment, I have the Prefects meeting to go to. See you later cousin." He left quickly, shutting the door behind him.

"Thank you." Hermione said quietly, looking at Alena sadly.

"There's nothing to thank me for Hermione. I will not have bad language like that said at all. I don't care who it comes from," Alena paused, snapping her eyes at Zara quickly, Hermione catching on. "I believe you also have a meeting to attend to?"

"Yes, I better go." Hermione said, standing up.

"Don't let them get to you, I'm muggleborn also. If they hurt you, come to me and I will show them something that they wouldn't even quess they had coming." Lisette said wickedly, winking to Hermione. The Ravenclaw nodded, smirking slightly.

"It is nice meeting you all. I will see you at the feast." Hermione waved, leaving the compartment. Alena sighed, a migraine making its way through her head. Emily yarned, putting her hatted head against her shoulder.

"I think we should rest for a while girls, I think this trip will be very long." Alena admitted looking out the window, arm going around the smaller girl next to her. This year was going to be very different indeed.

* * *

The corridors were dead, and that's how Severus Snape liked them. He was late for the start of term staff meeting, but obviously he didn't give a care. He knew now that the start of term meetings started off with Dumbledore's heartily speech, but hopefully he had missed that already.

The summer was quite pleasant for Severus, having the castle to himself a couple of times. Dumbledore had spent the summer in and out of the castle, partly being sneaky in his beloved dungeons. Hagrid had gone to Ireland for a couple of weeks to visit some old friends. Minerva had visited family and also did Sprout and Flitwick had been to numerous Charms conferences within the country. He didn't give a damn about Trelawney or Filch.

Severus just hated the fact that every member of staff had to be in the castle two weeks before the new term started. He did a very good job avoiding the staff room these last two weeks, knowing that he would be dragged out on staff outings to Disney Land or York Dungeons yet again.

Bloody Dumbledore's and his insane idea's.

But today his mood was extremely hateful, personally to the new Defence Against the Arts Professor. Severus growled, his hands tainted green with the Aconite that went into the potion for Lupin and the upcoming student. How he wished that werewolves were actually allergic to silver. He would send the wolf a silver platted dog collor, with the chain. That theory became useless. Whoever came up with that theory was evidently an idiot.

"Severus," Dumbledore greeted him as he banged the door open to the staff room, glaring at the mans bright orange robes. Dumbledore did his usual smile and twinkling blue eyes behind his half-moon spectacles of his that were getting on his nerves lately. Severus ignored the headmaster and took the available seat between Professor McGonagall and Flitwick.

"Now that we are all here," Albus began, with a clap of his hands. "We may finally begin this first staff meeting for the new term. Hagrid and Sybil don't return till lunch, but I will briefly tell them what will be said."

Severus leaned back in his chair, arms crossed as he looked at the cup that appeared on the table, black coffee filling the cup to the top. Thank Merlin for his house elf Comatose to do this every time. Cheeky house elf knows his schedule like always. Minerva sniffed, pulling a face at Severus at the strong Italian coffee. The old batty cat didn't approve of his high caffeine intake on a daily basis. Severus grabbed hold of the cup with both hands, raising a eyebrow at the Head of Gryffindor while taking a mouthful of the delicious black liquid. She returned a tut at him.

"It has finally come around to September 1st again and to start off the meeting, we have the six exchange students from Beauxbatons joining us tonight. Also our students on the exchange have safely arrived at Beauxbatons."

"Do we know the names of the girls joining us, Albus?" Minerva asked, she was the one who had come up with the idea last year.

"Of course, but I have to warn you all that we have a student on the exchange who is a lycanthrope. The situation is sorted. Emily Le Blanc will be situated in the deepest depths of the dungeons. The room is already set and she will be showed it tomorrow morning with Remus and her head prefect, who will be helping her every month. Remus is also sorted. There is no need to worry." Albus assured his staff, Remus nodding at the headmaster. His tired eyes catching Severus's sneer.

"Helping her how?" Sprout asked, curious to know why another girl will be helping the student lycanthrope.

"The head prefect is a trained registered animagus." Albus's eyes twinkled, Severus snorting in his cup.

"A fully trained animagus who is in her 6th year of training? Your absolutely kidding me Albus." Minerva spluttered out a laugh, everyone's attention now on the Transfiguration Professor.

"You know that Beauxbatons is on a different curriculum Minerva. It is after all a year long school."

"Who is the Head Prefect?" Flitwick questioned, sipping at his cup of tea. Albus smiled at the short man, his eyes glistening as each staff member started looking at one another. Severus raised an eyebrow at the old fool.

"It is Alena Potter," Albus paused, waiting for the reactions of his Professors. A deadly silence went through the staff room, all eyes on the Headmaster. Severus stiffened at the name, the girl he had sworn to protect when she should of started Hogwarts five years ago.

"Well this should be a very interesting year ahead of us." Minerva broke the silence, a small smile playing at her lips as James Potter's daughter is an amaigus. Severus on the other hand had shut his eyes, taking a minute to control his lingering thoughts. She was the last of his Lily, and he'd sworn to protect her daughter, and now was his chance. Severus snapped his eyes open, his dark eyes locking onto the legilimence of Albus's eyes. He nodded to the headmaster, no one else noticing as there thoughts were on Alena Potter.

What is she like? Is she like James and Lily? What does she look like?

Severus had had dreams about meeting the girl for the first time before she would have joined Hogwarts for her first year. He could still remember them, what her appearance would be like from the way she would have acted. He grinded his teeth at the thought of James Potter, that's what the girl looked like, a replica of her brainless pig of a father. She had the same wild scraggy hair in the dreams, the same colour, but if a bit longer, the same childish face and those ridiculous glasses. Severus was brought out of his thoughts, Albus making his voice louder than usual.

"I'm sure you all have curious questions about the girl. I haven't any answers for them. I haven't seen her since she was one, but our answers will be told tonight." Albus answered, also sipping at his cup of tea like Flitwick.

"Who are the other girls?" Remus said quietly, running a hand through his hair.

"There are two forth years, Emily Le Blanc and Kendall Dubois. The sixth years are Alena Potter, Lisette Roberts, Constance Lefebvre and Zara Malfoy. They will be sitting with us at the head table as our guests of honour tonight and Minerva will be meeting them at Hogsmead station and leading them to the professors entrance at the side of the Great hall. Anyway I am going to ask for any opening statements." Albus asked his staff, putting his tea down. Severus smirked evily, putting his drink down on the table.

"I have quite a few opening statements headmaster. Last term I received a few complaints from members of my house, about _favouritism _in certain classes." The staff room webt quietly again, Severus ignored his fellow staff, drinking his coffee again.

"It was brought to my attention quite a few times last year Severus, not just from you my boy."

_I am not your boy you old fool!_

Severus snorted and leaned forward, putting his cup back on the table. "As _always_, my opinion won't be listened to. None of the following houses give a damn about potions. They are lacking in talent that is needed for many jobs. Look at the Gryffindor's, _they _lack total brain capacity and don't even excel at all. I was quite fair last year, but I find it very hard to award points to over fifty students who's potions exploded over the year." Severus said sarcastically, the other heads of houses giving him the most dirtiest of looks.

Minerva stood, her eyes looking down at Severus. "You dare do this again Severus Snape? Do not even talk about favouritism! If you didn't bully my students into states of emotions, you would have perfect potions non-stop. Do not disrespect me young man." Minerva said sternly, pieces of hair popping out of her tight bun in frustration.

"Why don't you go finish my potion Severus. I believe it is at a certain stage?" Remus asked, trying to get the bat out of the room.

Severus let out a mocking laugh, standing up in the process. "Why don't you go do your own potion Lupin. Would just _love_ to see you try." Snape said through clenched teeth, Lupin would be helpless without him and his skills. Severus started walking, not giving a damn about missing the rest of the meeting. He walked out, robes billowing around the wall as he sped through the corridor, ascending for the spiral stairs to his dungeons.

This year will be interesting indeed.

* * *

Well Here I am again. Let me get this out to you lovely readers. **None of my current stories have been abandoned! **the next chapters are mostly written at the moment, I just need to tweak them to perfection. I'm in the middle of a big move and college is heavy on work atm. I'm moving in a couple of days so it is stressful! This story I started writing on a train, as a lingering thought took over.

I have never read a fem Harry story based in Beauxbatons or her as a Beaux student.

I hope this tickles your fancies! Please Review! I Love them, I feel like the cookie monster when reading them, I eat the up and always want more!

Love KAT xoxo xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning/ Disclaimer: Not Beta'd an Also this does not belong to me. I wish though, I wish it did... lol**

* * *

_Ever..._  
_ Get the feeling that you're never_  
_ All alone and I remember now_  
_ At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies_  
_ She dies_

**My Chemical Romance ~ Ghost of You**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Falling Inside The Black**

Alena looked out of the trains window, the darkened sky glistening with stars. She could feel that she was near to Hogwarts, a sense of warmth coming over her. She looked at the girls with a smile, even though it was a long journey they had played many games, even a hour and a half of Lisette's Monopoly game.

The train stopped, steam rising past the window, their spare luggage disappearing from the shelves. Zara was the one to stand up first, her face turning an angry shade of red.

"They can't do that! I need my make-up! I need my case!" She groaned out, making all the girls giggle.

"Your luggage will be with your trunk, going up to Hogwarts. I think you have enough beauty products on your face Zara. Besides, were not going to a high end French fashion show." Alena said sarcastically as she sat up and put on her blue hat, eyes rolling at the vain girl. She opened the door, the rest of the Beauxbatons girls following her onto the platform. Their eyes widened at the beautiful sight of Hogwarts, glowing from the inside light.

"And this was the school you were meant to go too. Has nothing on Beaux though." Lisette said quietly besides her. Alena nodded in agreement, Hogwarts castle was really beautiful, but Beauxbatons was her home.

Had been for a long time now.

Alena spotted an older woman making her way through the students, her tartan robes and pointed hat making her look intimidating as she stopped in front of the Beauxbaton girls.

"Hello I am Professor McGonagall, deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts and Head of Gyrffindor house. Welcome to the exchange program ladies. I'm no doubt sure you will enjoy your stay." Professor McGonagall said smiling at the girls, she looked at each of them, figuring out which one was Alena Potter.

"Thank you for the warm welcome Professor McGonagall. I am sure we will enjoy the different experience." Alena spoke, bowing her head to the Professor, her hat shadowing her eyes.

"Thank you Miss ...?" Minerva asked, looking at the girl. Alena snapped her head up a bit more, her green eyes looking straight at the Head of Gryffindor.

"Alena Potter, Professor." Alena said kindly, surprise going over the Professor's face. Minerva took in the girls features, surprised again at what she found.

"It's finally nice to see the daughter of James and Lily again," Minerva admitted sadly. "Well I am going to take you up to the castle in one of the carriages. You will be introduced after the first years sorting. You will come out of the staff entrance to the raised platform. You will be eating at the head table tonight. After the feast you will be shown to your common room." Minerva said, turning and walking through the crowds. The girls followed, Alena wondering what it would of been like if she did come to Hogwarts.

Alena saw the carriages, them being pulled by thestrals. Emily saw them too, shivering at the memories.

"What you both looking at?" Kendall asked, seeing nothing. Alena noticed quickly that McGonagall heard what the younger girl said, looking at her and Emily, shaking her head. She hoped to Merlin that Alena Potter could not remember her parents death.

All the girls got into the carriage, Alena on last, looking at the beautiful night sky to clear all of her thoughts away.

* * *

Severus sat in the Great Hall, eyes narrowing to his already sitting Slytherin students. He eyes scanned the students who would indeed be seeing Poppy after the feast, but his attention was distracted tonight and it went straight to the opening doors, the new first years were about to enter and begin the sorting ceremony, but Severus's hearing noticed the whispers amongst the students, more than usual. He frowned, hands clasping together under the table tightly as the great hall doors were now opened fully, Minerva entering the hall, followed by the group of gaping wide eyed first year students. The sorting dragged on as always, only to see that just six students were sorted into his house.

Dumbledore went to his podium, the candles dimming the room slightly. The students attention going straight to the headmaster. So many bloody faces he had to teach this year, mostly none of them would pass his class like usual.

"Good evening students and welcome back to another year at Hogwarts, and also I welcome the first years. I no doubt you will find Hogwarts like a second home no time soon," Dumbledore smiled, looking at the four stables with the new students on the ends of them. Severus snorted at the old fools statement, more like second home of hell, bulling and the lack of study.

"I have some exciting news to share. I no doubt think that you all are wondering why six students from another school had boarded the Hogwarts Express early today. Well this year schools all over the world are hosting an exchange program. Six Hogwarts students had been chosen over the summer Holidays to join the exchange to Beauxbatons. May I introduce you to Miss Dubois, Miss LeBlanc, Miss Lefebvre, Miss Malfoy, Miss Potter and Miss Roberts." Dumbledore started to clap, the staff entrance opening up to reveal the first girl, walking elegantly and heads held high.

The hall erupted in applause to welcome the Beauxbatons students, but Talk could be heard above the clapping from the students, Severus picking it up very quickly. He sneered at the students curiosity. Yes, it is The-Girl-Who-Lived who is here. Brainless little cretins.

Severus made himself clap in _politeness _as he looked at each girl, trying immediately find the clone of James Potter. Where is the girl? How hard can it be to spot the spawn of Potter?

"Thank you Headmaster Dumbledore for the warm Welcome," A girl said with a hint of French accent in her voice. Dumbledore smiled at the girl, looking at all of them.

"I believe one of you is the Head Prefect and has a speech for us?" He asked, gesturing to his podium as he stepped to the side. No doubt the Headmasters curiosity was getting to him.

The middle girl stood forward, walking onto the podium.

What he saw was a complete shock. He looked at the girl, no young woman, noticing the fact that the girl was not a spitting female image of her father. Her black hair was short, very short, imaging the length of her chin, a full fringe shaping her face. The pale skin, lips and high cheekbones were unmistakably Potters, but the nose and chin were from Lily.

"I, Alena Potter and the rest of us Beauxbaton students thank you Hogwarts for excepting the exchange. The exchange offers students to teach two different subjects from your school. I believe that the six chosen Hogwarts students are offering Duelling and Care if Magical Creatures for extra curriculum classes at Beauxbatons. We are offering to all years Creative Arts and Mind Arts. It is recommended that all students give a class a try." the girl paused, looking at another girl who had spoke to Dumbledore first, also going to the podium.

"I no doubt that we will enjoy our stay. It will be a very different experience for all of us and I hope everyone will learn something different this year." The girl said, obviously another prefect. Both girls turned and went off the podium, Potter's eyes still covered by her hat. She looked up, looking at each professor. She nodded at Lupin, smiling at the werewolf.

Severus narrowed his eyes at them both, wondering how they both know each other. Her eyes caught his watchful eyes, locking onto his.

Severus's throat thickened, breathing hitching.

Her eyes were glistening, the greenest of emeralds locking onto his. Her red rouge lips quirking into a soft smile, eyebrow raising at him. She sharply spun and went back into the line of her friends, her fringe revealing the lighting bolt scar slightly.

Those eyes had brought haunted dreams of the past, remembering what he had done. Lily dead in his arms, green eyes long gone as he screamed at the top of his lungs in agony, pain that surged through his heart at the sight of his long gone Lily. A shiver went up his spine, fists tightening under the table on his lap.

Severus felt the stare of someone, knowing Lupin was now watching him closely, knowing the wolf was waiting for his reaction to the girl.

The students started clapping, Dumbledore showing them where to sit. They sat down at the edge of the Professors table, Dumbledore also returning to his chair. Severus turned his head slightly, watching _her _as she took her hat off, vanishing it with a pop along with the others. She only sat two seats away from him.

"Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore howled from the head of the room. Dishes of delectable food appeared on the each of the tables, Severus sneering at the lack of change. He picked up a drum stick, lashing it with gravy and the trimmings on his plate.

"A la vôtre!" Severus heard Potter say, the other girls repeating as they raised their glasses to one another. He wasn't amazed that the girl is bilingual, after all she goes to a French speaking school.

"I think that I'm going to miss Beauxbatons elegant French cuisine. Most of the students eat like pigs here." Severus looked at the girl who had said it, agreeing with her as he raised a eyebrow at the snobby blonde girl. His lips quickly sneered, noticing it was Lucius Malfoy's niece.

Great, he was going to teach another Malfoy spawn.

"Why don't you keep you snotty little comments to your self Zara." one girl said, Severus noticing she was younger than the others, one of the two forth years.

"Je n'en reviens pas! Just shut up and eat what your given." Potter hissed, her eyes glowing at the Malfoy brat.

"N'importe quoi." Severus raised an eyebrow, knowing what those words meant. He had never heard a Malfoy say whatever. First time for everything. Potter turned her head, looking down the table, eyes looking at him. He felt his mark twitch, his hand going to his left arm. Potter rubbed at her forehead, eyes lingering on his arm.

"You ok Lena?" The girl said from next to her, using a shorter name for Alena obviously. The girl stiffened, eyes glazing over slightly. Her jaw tightened and eyes suddenly snapping shut. The student next to her muttered something under breath and placed a hand on Potter's arm as the girl turned her head away from him and let it hang.

"I'm holding onto it!" Potter said quietly through her clenched teeth.

What the fuck is going on with the girl?

"Let go, you don't need to _see _it." The girl next to her got her wand out, smoothly slashing it at the back of her chair. A crystal ball appeared, floating into Potters hand in her lap. She held onto it tightly, the ball suddenly becoming a mixture of colours. Potter's face suddenly became relaxed, the ball disappearing from sight.

"At least I didn't have to draw it this time, it was a series of events. A lot of them in fact, I was falling inside the black, literally." Severus breathed in deeply, he had just witnessed a seeing. The girl had inherited her mothers gift, and he was the cause of the seeing no doubt. Lily could see the future, a gift that Lily told him about when they were young.

Severus made himself get out of his seat, not hungry anymore. He started to walk, quickly getting out of the hall away from those haunting eyes. He shot out of the Staff's entrance door, the hall becoming very silent as his robes billowed around the door way, out of sight. Fire whiskey was his only escape tonight.

* * *

Hey Readers. here is the next chapter. This is quick and I loved writing it. The next chapter is halfway done! More Alena and Snape goodness, a Defence Against the Dark Arts Lesson and potions. As you see Alena is a Seer, a Past and Future on at that. She draws the scenes out normally, but if it's a series of events, a crystal ball is needed.

Oh and to that rude review about this being a mary sue, get over yourself.

**HOPE YOU LIKE MY FRENCH!**

**A la vôtre = Cheers**

**Je n'en reviens pas = I can't Believe...**

**N'importe quoi = Whatever**

Alena in this story is not Queen B at everything! She mostly struggles with Transfiguration, even though she found that training to be a animagus for Emily's sake was easy, things can be easy when you put your mind to it. She's a top student, but she does struggle like everyone does.

Thank you for the reviews and alerts/favs ! Means a lot.

From Kat.

xoxo xoxo xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning/ Disclaimer: Not Beta'd an Also this does not belong to me. I wish though, I wish it did... lol**

* * *

_Every memory of looking out the back door  
I have the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye  
**Nickelback ~ Photograph **_

* * *

**Chapter Three: Indigo**

From within the deepest depths of the dungeons, photograph albums scattered the floor of the Potions Professor's bedroom. Once again Severus is sat on his bed, cursing himself for remembering the past, remembering _her_. With a drink in hand, Severus picked up the framed photo of him and Lily. He looked at the picture closely, eyes filling up with pain, anger. She was meant to be his! Not Potter's!

Severus throw his glass against the wall, amber liquid running down the walls as he sunk from his bed to the floor, burying his head in his hands, photo frame falling to the floor.

Why did he have to be haunted, by those damn precious green eyes!

The door to his chambers opened, light filling his bedroom. Dumbledore stood in the door room, surveying his messy room. "Severus, my boy," Dumbledore called softly, sad eyes looking at the mess. Severus peeked from within his eyes, anger boiling within him. "That was quite an exist you made out of the hall."

"I have told you again and again Headmaster to keep out of my quarters!" Severus hissed, head snapping out of his hands. "You never listen do you! Always thinking what's best Albus, hmm? I don't need your pity."

"My boy, I am worried about you. Surely I can worry about you, after all this time?" Dumbledore moved closer to Severus, sitting on the bed.

"Don't you dare say it!" Severus stood up, wand coming out.

"Say what Severus?" Dumbledore questioned, looking at his potions master up and down.

"Just get out..." Severus spat out, ignoring the old fools question. Severus swished his wand in the air, magic clearing all the messes he had made. The albums went under his bed, crystal glass returning not broken to his nightstand.

"She has surprised us all Severus, not just you my boy," Dumbledore said quietly, watching Severus in wonder. "I believe Alena is a very brilliant student Severus, you will have no hassle from her."

"What do you mean?"

"She knows about you, I made sure Remus would tell her about everything from her parents, to their friends and enemies. Remus you see taught at Beauxbatons from her first year to second year." Dumbledore truthly said, hiding some other things to him self of course.

"You mean you got the friend of her godfather to spy on her? She already knows I'm a death eater Albus, and the werewolf told her! That wasn't yours of his to tell!" Severus felt the vein inn his head pound with anger, face going red.

"I needed to know what she was like, quite like Lily she is."

"Stop! Don't turn the conversation around, you always do this... Just leave me alone headmaster." Severus said bitterly, jaw tightening and hands in fists. Severus looked at the Headmaster in pure hatred, turning his back on he old man.

"I will leave you to it Severus. Don't brood my boy, you never know you might find a friend within the girl." Albus sighed, walking out the room and closing the door to the room where it held his heart broken spy.

* * *

The feast had ended, gossip could be heard everywhere about Professors Snape's sudden disappearance. Alena held on tightly to the crystal ball in her hands, some past memories about the Potions Professor. The ball glowed as she walked out of the Great Hall with the rest of the girls, following Professor McGonagall.

"Seems like Snape likes dramatic entrances. Maybe he should join our Creative Arts Class?" Alena said smoothly, watching the ball closely. She heard some of the other girls snigger at her suggestion, making her smirk.

"But did you see him though, looked like he had seen a ghost!" Lisette said quietly next to her as they started to walk a lot of steps to the fifth floor. She laughed at her friends groan as they were lead up a spiral staircase, looking like it lead to one of Hogwarts Towers.

Getting to Lessons were going to be fun. No doubt he saw the ghost of her mother within her. Alena knew, of course she knew that in many ways she was like her mum and Snape saw that.

Alena sighed finally glad that of the sight of a small corridor with a painting at the end. Her eyes looked around, many more paintings popping up from the wall, all welcoming them. Professor McGonagall stopped in front of the lovely painting, a woman with long black hair and a red gown currently reading a old tome.

"Evening Professor McGonagall, I see that these ladies are our exchange students." The portrait spoke, her voice musical. Alena sharpened her eye, something seemed similar about the painted woman.

"Evening Headmistress Potter, thank you for accepting the guarding of these chambers." Alena gasped, the rest of the Beauxbatons girls looking at Alena and her glowing crystal ball.

"Your Helena Potter?" Alena sputtered out, eyes wide. She knew who the woman was, after tracing her family tree down in Roots class a couple of years ago.

"Yes my dear and you must be Alena, my great grand daughter so many times over. James had brought you when you were a baby to see me. The resemblance is very much so clear that your a Potter. Come and speak to me when your free." The woman gave a chuckle, closing her tome. "Password please Minerva."

"Illustre stelle viam meam." Alena watched as the portrait opened, revealing a fire lit hallway. They walked into a magnificent room, lit by the grand fireplace which roared and crackled. The ceiling was like the Great Hall, stars twinkling across the night sky. Now Alena understood the password, stars guide my way. There was a round sofa what could fit all six girls on around the fire, desks scattered the room, also bookshelves with many books.

"Welcome to your common room and dorms for the year. The Headmaster thought that this tower would be to your benefit for privacy, however you will be welcome in each houses common rooms. Each week you will be assigned to a house, so you can earn points and even so become a member of a qudditch team. You will also have access to the floo, seeing as your school allows this, but it will only be allowed if you don't know where your classes are. Your curfew will be at ten thirty and that's for both you forth years as well. I will be your Head of House, so I will be reported on your behaviour and work. Madame Maxime will be reported every month of all your process," The Professor paused, looking at each one of them

"If you break curfew, you will be assigned a detention with me or whom ever you have gained the detention with. You are welcome to bring students in here, but do not share your password, also Miss Potter your in charge of changing the password every week, also reporting anything to me. Also Miss Roberts and Miss Potter you will have prefect duties, which will be on your timetables tomorrow. I bid you a goodnight girls and I will come here in the morning."

"Good night Professor McGonagall." Alena said, bowing to the woman. They all watched her leave, the portrait opening and closing. Constance squealed, running around the room and opening doors.

"We have a kitchen!" Constance clapped, going into the small room.

"You can't even be hungry! You just ate." Kendall rushed over to the girl. Alena had to laugh, even though Constance is a sixth year, most of the time she acts like a forth year. Alena walked over to the huge windows, which the view was amazing. The lake glistened below her, a perfect night. The tower was amazing and it belonged to the Beauxbatons students.

They will stake their claim.

Alena looked at her glowing crystal ball, holding it in her hand. It started to levitate, knowing which way her pensive was. She followed it around the room to the door next to two bookcases, wondering if the door lead to their dorms. She got hold of the golden handle and pushed down. The hallway beyond the door illuminated with light, revealing three doors and a window with a seat at the end of the small corridor.

"Looks like two people per dorm." Alena shouted to the rest of the girls and started to walk into the fire lit corridor, looking at the names on the doors. She walked to the last one, groaning in horror. The redness glow of the door lit up her name and _Malfoy's_.

Alena was sharing with Malfoy. Great, but she knew why though. Probably Madame Maxime's idea of keeping Malfoy tame. How she hated being head prefect sometimes.

She heard a meow from within the room, her lips turning into a beautiful smile as she quickly went into the room. Her little monster was sitting on her trunk, purple eyes pleased to see her. The crystal ball hovered above her trunk, her cat trying to pop it.

"Indigo!" Alena happily said, the cat turning its attention to her, moving fast as she jumped into her arms, meowing and purring in the process.

"Look like were room mates for the year, hope you don't snore Potter." The blonde hair girl went past her and sat on the bed where her trunk is, crossing her legs. Indigo tapped her cheek with her paw, wanting more attention. Alena scratched her attention demanding cat under its chin.

"Where is your vain creature Zara?" Alena asked nicely. She will have to force herself to be civil to the girl, after all sharing a room with Zara Malfoy will be one hell of a task, the girl had her own room at Beauxbatons.

The vain blonde girl looked at her, eyes going to her cat. "Daddy accidently... killed Belle." Alena gasped slightly, holding onto her cat a but more protectively. She knew that Zara's father, Marcellus Malfoy was cruel, but to _accidently _kill his daughters cat. Yeah right.

"Sorry to here that Zara." She wasn't going to pry more into it, seeing the girls pained face. Indigo jumped from Alena's arms, slowly walking to Malfoy. The cat butted its head against her leg, comforting the girl.

Traitor.

Zara picked up the cat, examining it. Her hand started to stroke the black fur ball, a small smirk playing at her lips.

"I see you had a vision at the feast," Zara muttered, eyes turning to the glowing ball above her trunk. "Does it hurt, a seeing?" Alena was dumbfounded at the question. The girl was being civil towards her all of a sudden.

Something was up. Maybe she wanted a friend.

"To answer your question, yes a seeing can hurt." Alena shrugged, looking around the room. Everything about their room was the same, but just opposite. The beds had curtains, not like the ones at Beaux. They had a fire between the beds, a window near the door. Looks like they were sharing a wardrobe and bathroom.

"I don't know how you can do it, having something thrown at you suddenly. No time to prepare."

"That's thoughtful of you Zara, thank you for understanding." Alena truly smiled at the suddenly nice Malfoy in front of her.

"I forgot to ask, whats your cats name? I have seen it around Beauxbatons a few times."

"Her name is Indigo," Alena said, kneeling to the floor in front of her trunk, tracing with her finger her password. The trunk clicked. She grabbed hold of the floating ball and placed it in it's open velvet box. She would visit her seeing later.

"Like her eyes?" Zara asked.

"Just like her eyes."

* * *

Breakfast was quite the affair for Alena, Hogwarts students watching her very step into the great hall. Hey eyes darted to Lisette, who was sitting at the Slytherin table with the rest of the girls. Professor McGonagall hand sent a note to meet the woman in her office, flooing there. The Professor handed her their timetables, only to find she was checking the hallways on a Friday night with Professor Snape.

Perfect.

She walked up to them, handing each girl their timetables. She sat down and Lisette handed a cup of coffee that was obviously needed.

"I had to summon a house elf for that, they only offer pumpkin juice and tea for breakfast." Lisette said, picking up the parchment. Alena snorted, drinking the offered coffee. Lisette, moved closer to her leaning towards her ear.

"I bet it is a experience sharing a room with Malfoy." Alena shrugged, taking a sip of her warm coffee. She was defiantly not a morning person, but today she blamed in on jet leg. Even though it was only a hour difference .

"You look lovely today Alena." Emily said, taking a bite of toast. Alena winked at the girl as she put on her glasses, picking the parchment that she placed on the table.

"She always does. The way she walks, looks and breaths is effortless to her." Zara muttered, eyes looking her up and down. Alena raised a covered eyebrow at Malfoy, looking through her glasses that hung low onto her nose. She always put effort into what she looked. The snobby, but changed girl didn't even know how much effort she had to put into her crazy hair she had inherited off her father. Two spells and a potion for her hair every morning she had to do. She would have to show her one morning how much effort she put in, indeed.

Alena looked at herself, straightening her blazer and smoothing down her trousers. Her high pointed shoes shining from the light in the room.

"Anyway, these girls are our schedules for the year. Our Creative arts lesson is on a Tuesday morning at seven thirty till nine. This will be based in this great hall where the teachers tables are. I do not know if those table will be moved or not, we will find out tomorrow. Mind arts lesson will be on a Friday at seven thirty at night till eight thirty. Don't even ask me about how early creative arts is. I don't have a say in the timetable structure." Alena shrugged, taking a piece of buttered toast and taking a bite. She smirked at some of their groans, knowing that she will hate starting a lesson at seven thirty.

"Snape's demonstrating the Wolfsbane Potion Next week. He hardly ever demonstartes potions to us!" The girls turned their heads to the people at the bottom of the table, a pug faced girl shouting that out.

"I wonder what potion lessons are like here?" Kendall asked, taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Apparently Snape favourites only his students. He hates Gryffindor's with a passion. Draco is one of his top students of course," Zara smirked, filing her nails. "You won't be the teachers pet here Alena. Apparently Snape hated your father. No doubt he will reflect his hatred on you."

"I very well know that Professor Snape hated my father Zara. Professor Lupin was friends with my parents, he told me everything about them while he taught us in our first and second year at Beaux." Alena just rolled her eyes

"It will be nice to have Professor Lupin teaching us again." Constance said, playing with her pureblood ring on her finger. Alena was glad that Constance's family wasn't the pureblood haters of muggles and muggle borns. Her family were quite hippy like in a way. Alena drank greedily from her coffee cup, glancing down the table to look at the professors table, her eyes meeting black ones.

Snape was staring straight at her.

Her face fluctuated hot and then cold. She had absolutely no idea how to react. Should she look away? Pretend she didn't care? But what the hell was his problem!

Before she could decide, Snape looked away and started to eat his breakfast. Alena snapped her head away, taking another bite of her toast roughly. She would indeed look at the seeing tonight. For some reason she wanted to know this man, from the good and the ugly. Alena knew what he was and she frankly didn't give a damn about his past.

* * *

Here is the next chapter readers! Hope you liked it mush as I loved writing it. I find that I am feeling sorry for Zara Malfoy. I'm writing up her past scene and her father Marcellus is more cruel than Lucius. He being the youngest brother grew up more bitter, seeing Lucius was always in the spot light. I can totally see the jealousy there like. Oh and before I forget, Marcellus is a Death Eater.

To why he killed his daughters cat, you will all have to wait and see! :P

Alena's crystal ball is evident to unlocking Severus, you will find out why in the next couple of chapters. Next chapter will involve lessons, first eye to eye. Creative arts! Slytherin territory and Malfoy Drama of course.

I won't be posting till next week. I'm moving house tomorrow and I won't have access to the internet till 7th November. Thank you everyone for the support, even though I have little reviews. It seems that Harry Potter fanfiction isn't as it used to be is it? I'm not the only one to think that am I?

FictionCookie wants more!

Love Kat. xoxo


End file.
